


1: Show me how

by ANTchan



Series: Rogue One Smut-a-thon [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Prompt Fic, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 18:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13576113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANTchan/pseuds/ANTchan
Summary: Prompt: From the Rebelcaptain smut, but sniperpilot 21. “No touching. You just sit there and watch.”Wait. “What?” he asks in a small, incredulous voice.And damnit, there’s that sly little flash in Bodhi’s eyes. “You heard me. No touching.” He scoots back on the bed, placing the bottle at his side, looking entirely too smug.





	1: Show me how

**Author's Note:**

> I started a call for smut prompts over on tumblr, because this fandom needs more of it! So here's 2.3k words of Bodhi touching himself while Cassian watches.

“Wait.”

Bodhi gently pushing his hands away takes him by surprise. The gasped word against his lips is outright concerning. But even though Cassian obeys the protest, he’s slow to break their kiss. “Bodhi?” he mumbles, fighting not to chase after his lover’s mouth and failing. His head is still spinning, still too caught up in Bodhi’s warmth and fervor. Things had been going so _well._ They’ve managed to get most of each other’s clothes off without stopping their kisses for longer than taking a breath. They’ve actually managed to make it to the _bed_ , which is a step up from the last time they’d come back from respective missions and had nearly crashed into the floor in their haste. But something must be wrong - surely Cassian has overstepped somewhere--

Except Bodhi’s dark eyes glitter mischievously when he sits back. The barest hint of a smile tugs at the corners of his kiss-swollen mouth. And Cassian can’t help himself, he has to reach out for him again, thinking of how soft and slick those lips will feel under the pad of his thumb.

Bodhi grasps his wrist. “Uh-uh,” he tutts. And then _laughs_ , a dizzily pitched sound that makes his heart jolt, at Cassian’s frown. _Stars_ , he’s missed Bodhi. “Sit back for me.”

His hands settle on Cassian’s bare shoulders, urging him backwards.  Cassian only has to scoot a few inches up the bed before his back presses against the wall of their cramped quarters. The cool metal sends a subtle chill down his spine, but he waits for an explanation.

Instead, Bodhi darts forward to press a quick and downright filthy kiss to his lips, and hops up from the bed before Cassian can get his bearings straight again. He sways a little as he shucks off his boots and the pants still bunched around his thighs. He leans towards the bedside table to dig around inside. Cassian sits up a little straighter, eyes tracing down the long, graceful lines of the pilot’s body, lingering along the curve of his spine, the sharp, delectable angles of his hips, and the swell of his ass. He has to clear his throat because Bodhi turns at that moment, bottle of lubricant in hand, and catches him blatantly staring. The smile he gets for it, though, is nothing short of dazzling. And, perhaps, just a touch wicked.

Bodhi joins him on the bed once more. He settles in the sprawl of Cassian’s legs, those clever hands coming up to cradle his jaw. Their kiss is slower this time, a heated slide of lips and Bodhi’s tongue flicking briefly against his own. But while it soothes the worry that had spiked within him, Cassian still doesn’t have an answer. “Everything alright?” he asks as they part.

Bodhi hesitates, his eyes averting from Cassian’s face. It’s not quite nervousness, which he’s glad for. They’ve worked so hard to be comfortable and open with each other since all this has started. “I wanted to try something,” Bodhi explains after a pause.

“Anything,” Cassian says immediately, drawing Bodhi up short.

He laughs softly. “I haven’t even said what it is yet. It could be horrible.”

“...Most things,” he amends, and smiles. “But somehow I doubt it will be horrible.” There’s still a hint of uncertainty in Bodhi’s expression, so Cassian closes the gap between them, pressing sweet, nuzzling kisses to the corner of his mouth and along the curve of his jaw. “What is it?” he encourages softly.

“What we talked about before.” Bodhi’s voice hitches around a moan as he says it.

Cassian freezes, but it’s _heat_ that courses through him.

 ** _I miss you,_** _Bodhi’s messages read. They're only allowed infrequent communication when they’re apart. No holos, not even voice, just simple messages sent across the holonet without names or places to prevent tracking from the Empire. But even that is better than the dreadful radio silence that Cassian has always been accustomed to.  And after weeks without Bodhi, these have become his lifeline._ ** _This trip is too long._** **_I miss having you with me. I miss being in our bed. I miss your touch. Some nights it’s all I think about. My own hand isn’t going to cut it._**

 _It’s meant to be a joke to soften the emotional weight of the whole thing, Cassian knows. He plays along anyway._ **_I’d like to see that someday, I think._ ** _He lets it hang there between them for a while, before adding:_ **_I miss you too. Your transport will be over soon, and then you’ll be home._ **

_Neither of them dares to bring it up seriously, but Cassian can’t help it if he thinks about it when the nights get particularly lonely._

Just thinking about it has him forgetting to breathe. “Really?” he eventually says, but it comes out as more of a croak than anything.

The smile returns to Bodhi’s face. “Yeah, if you’d like to.” Cassian nods rather than trusting his voice, and his lover practically beams at him. “Okay. So you…” He takes each of Cassian’s hands, pressing kisses to his knuckles before guiding them to the bed at his sides. “No touching. You just sit there and watch.”

Wait. “What?” he asks in a small, incredulous voice.

And damnit, there’s that sly little flash in Bodhi’s eyes. “You heard me. No touching.” He scoots back on the bed, placing the bottle at his side, looking entirely too smug.

“How? There’s not exactly a lot of room here.” His declaration is proven when Bodhi goes to lie back, and Cassian has to maneuver his legs to avoid getting kicked in the shin.

Bodhi leans on one elbow, barely holding back a smirk. “You’ll just have to keep still,” he answers simply.

“Bodhi…” Cassian mutters plaintively without actually protesting. He ends up sitting against the wall at the head of the bed comfortably in the sprawled ‘v’ of Bodhi’s legs. Bodhi lays stretched out before him, every line of him intimately exposed for Cassian’s gaze. His heart is in his throat already and Bodhi hasn’t even started.

With a final glance from under his lashes, Bodhi settles back. His hands are already in motion, fingertips tracing around the red marks Cassian has sucked into his collarbones, feeling them out by sensation. His throat bobs as he swalllows. The only sounds in the room are Bodhi’s steady, measured breaths and the occasional rustle of sheets.

Bodhi takes his time. He doesn’t seem to want to rush this any more than Cassian does. His hands keep tracing nonsensical lines down his torso - the center of his chest, around the dusky buds of his nipples, the spot on his ribs that has always been slightly ticklish, the thin, sensitive skin over his hipbones. Cassian wonders how much, if any of this, is for his benefit. And how much of it he actually does when he’s alone. Does he tease himself like this when he has the time? When there’s nothing to do but wait on long flights, does he run his hands everywhere but his cock like this?

Bodhi’s sudden wavering giggle breaks him from those thoughts. “I didn’t think about how quiet it would be. I knew, I mean, but I’m usually too busy thinking about you watching me--”

“You’re beautiful,” Cassian breathes out sharply, without thought. There’s no mistaking the blush that creeps down Bodhi’s neck at the praise. And no hiding the way his cock twitches between his legs. Cassian’s hands clench into fists against his knees. “Is that what you thought about? Me telling you how beautiful you look like this?”

Bodhi angles his head against the sheets, a motion which makes his loose hair fan prettily around him. “You’re not being fair,” he huffs.

Cassian’s shoulders shake with laughter. “ _Me? I’m_ the one not being fair?” Bodhi’s answering laugh only makes things _worse_. It only makes Cassian want to put his mouth to his quivering belly and bite marks into his skin until the laughter turns into sweet moans. “This is your show, Bodhi. What would you like me to do? Tell you how beautiful you are? Tell you how to touch yourself? Beg to let me touch you?” He could do all of those in an instant, with only the slightest provocation.

“ _Kriff_ , you’re a menace.” Bodhi snatches the lube from the bed, dexterous fingers shaking a little as he gets it open and pours some into his palm. There’s none of that patience now, only desperation as he wraps a slick hand around his dick, his head falling back with a relieved sigh that jolts pleasure down Cassian’s spine.

They forget all about gentle, teasing words. The thick, intimate silence descends upon them again, though this time it feels electric with the anticipation, with the soft, wet sounds of Bodhi’s hand working his length. He’s slow at first, stroking himself with one hand while the other plays along the base. The tiny, added touch seems to elicit a full body shiver from Bodhi.

(He’s going to have to try that next time, is Cassian’s dizzy thought. He’s going to make Bodhi stay still and use everything he learns tonight to tease him right to the edge and keep him there until he begs.)

Bodhi’s touches grow bolder, using both hands to stroke himself now. The muscles in his arms bunch with the movements of his hands twisting and stroking. His lips part around the breathiest of moans. To simply say he’s beautiful would be be absurd. Every inch of him is practically begging to be touched. And while Cassian has thought about _this_ \- a lot - it’s never occurred to him that he wouldn’t be able to just reach out.

It would be so easy to disobey Bodhi’s playful rules. All Cassian would have to do is lunge forward, to simply reach out mere inches to run his hands over Bodhi’s thighs, to caress the tiny tremor that he can see there.

The _want_ that those thoughts bring has Cassian fighting not to squirm. He lowers his hands to the sheets instead, tangling his fingers in them to keep from doing exactly that.

“Bodhi…” he calls softly, and it ends in a gasp at his lover’s sudden whimper. The pilot arches, shudders in the apparent rush of pleasure only at Cassian _saying his name_. His grip around his cock tightens, hips bucking. He can see the precome beading at the tip. “Play with the head a little more, love. I know you like that.”

“F-Fuck…” Bodhi mutters, his head going back, baring the long line of his throat. Cassian grits his teeth to keep the groan from slipping out of his mouth. The sight of Bodhi obeying, of pressing his thumb to the slit and visibly fighting not to _keen_ , goes straight to his cock. Cassian’s been able to ignore how hard he is, still trapped in the confines of his trousers, but now his breath catches. The arousal and pleasure is so hot that he has to shift, desperate for any kind of friction or relief.

His breathing begins to match Bodhi’s, heavy and uneven little gasps. One of Bodhi’s hands ventures lower, fingertips skimming over his sac and down, slick fingers teasing along his rim. Cassian can’t help the desperate sound that escapes him, his eyes going wide in anticipation. Bodhi’s lashes flicker, peering at him from down the bed, but Cassian is so far past shame that he only gazes back and then down again to Bodhi’s fingers twisting inside.

“ _Please--_ ” Cassian rasps. He’s unsure if he wants to say “please touch yourself more” or “please let me touch you.” It’s all blended together.

And that’s when Bodhi stops. His body goes lax, a lazy sprawl across the bed, visibly forcing his hands from between his legs. Now the silence seems to ring around them, both of their breathing ragged, and Cassian is almost sure Bodhi can hear his heart pounding with how loud it is in his own ears.

“Come here,” Bodhi says at last.

Cassian nearly gets his feet tangled in the sheets in his haste to get to him. They collide with more force than he intends, both of them letting out a soft grunts as he covers Bodhi’s body with his own. He muffles Bodhi’s snickering with his mouth instead, hard, overeager nips at his lips that Cassian soothes with his tongue.

“Bodhi. _Bodhi,_ you--”

“Touch me,” Bodhi pleads against his mouth. “Want to come with you touching me, _please_.”

Cassian breathes a sharp “ _Yes!_ ” into the kiss, both of them working to get his pants shoved past his hips. Bodhi is already rutting against him, legs thrown around Cassian’s thighs in an effort to keep him there, hands clenching against his shoulder blades. He manages to get a hand between them, unwilling to stop kissing Bodhi for even a moment as he wraps a hand around them both, letting Bodhi fuck into his fist, against his cock.

Bodhi lets out  a reedy sound into the kiss, trembling in his hold, his body snapping into a delectable arch as he comes. Cassian keeps him there, keeps his grip tight around both of them as his own hips rock until he spills against Bodhi’s stomach with a rough groan.

Shaking and fighting to catch his breath, Cassian slumps against Bodhi, tucking his face against the pilot’s throat. Bodhi’s hand is in his hair, stroking it back from his face. He presses his lips to the other man’s pulse, entranced by the feel of it throbbing in time with his own.

They lay tangled for a long while, content to stay there until it’s absolutely necessary to move. And then Cassian heaves a sigh  against Bodhi’s throat. “At least one of us got our pants off this time.”

He gets to feel the Bodhi’s laugh build in his throat, about two seconds before Bodhi lunges for one of the discarded pillows to hit him with.

 

**END.**


End file.
